


Secret Santa

by larry_hystereks



Series: Christmas Time is Here to Stay [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, and some making out, it's fluff, really that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_hystereks/pseuds/larry_hystereks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek picks Stiles for Secret Santa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegirlwhofangirled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwhofangirled/gifts).



> Prompt: derek gets stiles's name on a secret santa and he's all grumpy bc he doesn't know what to get him so he asks everyone for help and they just roll their eyes and ignore him bc he's so clueless he doesn't realize the best gift Stiles could get is Derek admitting his feelings for him.

Who ever invented the game ‘Secret Santa’ was a sadistic little ass who deserves to be banished to the far depths of hell. That’s Derek’s opinion of it anyway because of all the names, really of all the names to draw, he picks Stiles.  ****  
  
Of course.  
  
If there’s a God out there, Derek knows that He hates him with a literally burning passion. The only time he’s caught a break in the past 7 years of his life was when the Alpha pack decided that they didn’t want to kill everyone in sight and just wanted to be friends. Hippie Alphas was the nickname Isaac gave them.  
  
And then they had nothing to do, so they collectively decided to rebuild Derek’s home so it was fit for a pack. And then that finished so they had nothing to do because there were no mythical creatures running around trying to destroy Beacon Hills. So that’s how the whole stupid Secret Santa thing even came up.  
  
But back to the point. The point of which Derek had neglected to get Stiles a present until right now. They were getting together tomorrow. He was utterly doomed.  
  
So he asked Isaac for help. Who was, to no one’s surprise, absolutely no help. And guess what? Boyd, Lydia, Scott and Jackson had literally rolled their eyes at him. At him! Like he was the idiot for not knowing what to get the teenager. He hasn’t had to buy a present for someone in about 5 years, give him a break.  
  
Erica though, had actual words to say, which would be nice, if Derek didn’t really like what came out of her mouth.  
  
“Either have sex with him or get him a dildo big enough to match yours. All he wants for Christmas you Mr. Alpha Hale.” she had said. She hadn’t even let him get a word in for she had waltzed away and out the front door.  
  
He regrets letting any of them into his pack.  
  
And as much as Derek would like to take Erica’s advice, he can’t. Not yet, not in the near future, just no. Stiles isn’t even 18 yet. He doesn’t know what or who he wants. He’s not taking away the one decision from Stiles that means the most to Derek. It’s not happening.  
  
So here Derek is standing in some CD shop just outside of town. He’s not even that sure what style of music the kid likes. He’s seen the All Time Low poster in his room, but that probably means Stiles already has all their albums.  
  
Derek just groans going over to where the top selling albums are. He rolls his eyes picking one up.  
  
Whatever, he thinks. It’s better than ruining the kid’s life with his stupid wolf crush. 

* * *

They all show up at Derek’s house the next day around 6. Everyone has a present in hand and big grins on their faces.   
  
Because Lydia’s Lydia, she makes everyone sit in a circle on the floor with their presents in hand, and starting with her (of course, it was her idea, why would anyone else go first) they exchange presents.  
  
Lydia picked Isaac. She got him a card that simply had a date scrawled out on it to which she further explained was an all paid for shopping trip to get him out of his orphan clothes, her words exactly. So much for the twenty dollar limit.  
  
Isaac had Scott, giving him two movies. Scott had Boyd, who got a pair of socks. Boyd threw them back at Scott’s head.  
  
Boyd had Erica, and he actually got her something that she wanted and liked. It was about twenty original batman comics. Derek’s pretty sure he heard a squeal come out of the girl before she tackled her boyfriend to the ground.  
  
After Erica collected herself she tossed Jackson his present. It was a bag of candied penis’s. With a note that said _a bag of dicks for the bag of dicks_. She just smirked at him when he gave her the finger.  
  
Jackson had managed to pick Lydia, so he gave her his present. It was yet another key, this one to his vacation home down in Venice Beach. Lydia was happy, but Boyd just kept muttering ‘rich people’ under his breath.  
  
It then became evident that Derek was screwed.  
  
“Oh look at that!” Lydia said, clapping her hands together. “It looks like Derek and Stiles picked each other.” Her soft smirk was too clear on her face. Thank god she wasn’t a werewolf.  
  
Derek thrust his present towards Stiles. “Here.” he muttered. Stiles took it, offering him a smile before tearing into it. He looked at his present, then back a Derek, then back at his present again.  
  
“You sneaky little bitch.” Stiles muttered. He scoffed picking up his brand new copy of One Direction’s album. Of course Derek had to know his one best kept secret of liking the British/Irish boyband.  
  
He shakes his head, handing Derek his present, hoping maybe to wipe the smirk of his stupid attractive face.  
  
Derek rips through the paper to reveal a stick, like an actual branch from a tree, and a card attached to it. He frowns, setting down the stick and opens the card to read it.  
  
 _My Dearest Alpha,_ It starts with. _Now that I finally got the giant stick out of your ass maybe I can find something better to shove up there. Xoxo._  
  
“What’s it say?” Scott asks, trying to peer over Isaac to look at the card. Derek shuts it, glaring at Stiles.  
  
“Kitchen. Now.” he growls at him, getting up and walking over to the room. He hears Stiles bolt up after him and follow close behind. Derek waits until the door shuts behind Stiles until he starts talking, having to contain himself.  
  
“This.” he manages through his teeth, gripping the card tight. “Is not funny.”  
  
“It’s not supposed to be funny.” Stiles responds seriously. He leans against the counter, his eyes challenging against Derek’s glare.  
  
Derek groans. “Then what is this _supposed_ to be then? I told you that nothing would ever happen between us.”  
  
“And I’m calling bullshit.” Stiles grounds out. “You kissed _me_. You started this, not me.”  
  
“It was a mistake.”  
  
“Bullshit.” Stiles says again. “I talked to Erica and-”  
  
“Erica doesn’t know what she’s talking about.” Derek interrupts.  
  
“Can you let me finish? Jesus.” Stiles huffs. “I talked to her. She said she smelled it on you. I don’t know what exactly she smelled but she used my name and yours in the same sentence as the word ‘mate’ so please Derek, enlighten me.”  
  
“You’re 17.” Derek argues.  
  
“No shit. And I’m gonna be 18 in about three months and 19 a whole year after that. It’s how aging works my friend.”  
  
“Stiles.”  
  
“Derek.” Stiles mocks.  
  
He doesn’t know what to do. His feet are telling him to run, his wolf is telling him to howl in joy and his heart is telling him to kiss the boy in front of him.  
  
For once in his life, Derek listens to his heart.  
  
He doesn’t give Stiles anytime to back down, though Derek can guess that there would be no backing down on either side. And as soon as Derek’s lips find Stiles’ for only the second time in his life, he wishes he’d have done it more.  
  
Stiles is eager of course, pulsing with happiness and arousal enough to make Derek moan into Stiles’ mouth at the same time that the teen threads his fingers into his hair to pull him closer. Derek kisses him like he’s never going to see him again, like they’re going to die any second and it’s their last moment together.  
  
He kisses him and his heart numbs the fire that’s been burning for so long.  
  
Derek draws back, planting kisses along his jaw, traveling to his neck. He likes this a lot better, he likes to hear the soft breaths Stiles makes when his tongue traces the skin under his jaw.  
  
“So you do like me.” Stiles breathes out, tugging Derek back up to press their lips back together.  
  
“Yeah, I do. Too much though.” Is all Derek can say. He kisses him again, but Stiles pushes back.  
  
“So what Erica said then...?”  
  
Derek nods, his eyes running over Stiles face, taking in his matching red lips and cheeks. “It is. That’s why I told you that it couldn’t happen. I wanted to make sure you had a choice.”  
  
Stiles frowns. “Because of Kate?” he asks softly. Derek only nods. “Well you’re not her. And I’ve already made my choice.”  
  
Derek looks down, then back at Stiles when the teen scratches his nails along Derek’s hairline. “I just didn’t want to hurt you.” Derek admits.  
  
“You couldn’t hurt me. You’re all bark and no bite.” Stiles smirks. He leans in, pressing a soft kiss against his lips. “And I can’t believe you got me a fucking One Direction album.”  
  
Derek just smiles. He can’t even let it fade when Erica’s voice rings out.  
  
“I told you asshole! Pay up!” she says. They both hear Jackson’s muffled grumbles. Stiles looks at Derek, chuckling.  
  
“You love them.” he says.  
  
Derek nods. “I do.”  
  
“And you like me.”  
  
“I do.”  
  
“And you want to be my wolfy mate forever and ever.”  
  
“You’re an idiot.” Derek groans.  
  
“But I’m you’re idiot.”  
  
Derek shakes his head, kissing the boy again. He’s never going to get over this. “We should get back in there.”  
  
Stiles pulls him closer, kissing him deeply before pulling away yet again. “We should. Lydia wanted to order pizza and watch Christmas movies.”  
  
Derek steps back from Stiles, holding out his hand. The wide grin is almost instantaneous as he takes Derek’s hand, letting the older man lead him back into the living room.  
  
“Oh and Stiles?”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“You aren’t sticking anything up my ass.”  
  
“Just because you’re an Alpha doesn’t mean you have to be a power top.”  
  
“I think it does.” Derek smirks.  
  
“You’re such a bitch.” Stiles sighs. “Just once?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Please?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“For me?”  
  
Derek pauses looking at Stiles’ pleading look.  
  
“God fucking dammit.” Derek growls. He tugs Stiles back into the living room where the pack waits.  
  
“Merry Christmas to me.” Stiles sings out. Derek tries to ignore the dance Stiles does, as well as the high five he gets from Erica.  
  
He hates his pack, really he does, but at the same time he loves them.  
  
That’s what family’s all about.   

**Author's Note:**

> This might become a Teen Wolf Christmas series so watch out :)


End file.
